


Release.

by Mari999



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Basically everything is an au cause I can’t write anything different, Ficlet Collection, M/M, relationships will be added when i write them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Ficlets like my 365 series. Relationship pairs will be tagged as I write them.Tyson/J.T.: Chapter 1,8,9Auston/Mitch: Chapter 2,3Dylan/Connor: Chapter 4Auston/Freddie: Chapter 5Pekka/Juuse: Chapter (6,7)Brock/Elias: Chapter 10





	1. Tyson/ J.T.: Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try to post something every day or at least during the weekdays. This is mostly, so I don't go crazy with my class load. Also can't promise every day due to my class workload.
> 
> This will be like my 365 series. 
> 
> This wasn't edited for shit so you can call me out on it if you want. This was just done as I took a break from reading for class.

Sometimes things are harder than they should be. Tyson knows this first hand; he tries, tries, and damn it he tries, but nothing ever works out. Classes kick his ass no matter how hard he tries; work kicks his ass no matter how hard he tries, his life just kicks his ass. Tyson works himself harder than someone should, but that is how everything gets done. He never takes a break; between his class load and his two jobs, Tyson is always doing something. He has school from nine am to three pm before either heading to work at five or six depending on the day, he doesn't have classes Friday, so he works all day, Saturdays are up in the air if he has them free, which means Sunday is when he gets to do most of his homework. Tyson can barely breathe anymore.

 

Today Tyson is beyond stressed; he has a paper due, two discussion posts, a week and a half work of math, and both his jobs need him to come into work. His paper is mostly done, but it isn't even close to being a C paper, his discussion posts haven't been started, and his math is another story. He is already going to fail math; he has already failed it one time before. Tyson hates both his jobs with a passion, half the week he is a receptionist for an alternative medical office then the other half he is security for a bar in south town. Not having any time to breathe in the last week Tyson is starting to feel everything hit him all at once.

 

He can remember every time he told himself school isn't for everyone, but at this moment he is very much considering dropping out. He is already farther behind than he should be only halfway through the term, but that's what happens when he is falling asleep in class since he hasn't slept more than a few hours a night. His two jobs will be the death of him; physically and mentally. The bar isn't the safest place to work, but it's a job that pays fairly well, so he has to keep it. His classes are the worst since he can't get into his major required classes. Everything is the worst.

 

This is how Tyson ends up laying on the couch in the middle of the afternoon when he should be in his visual arts class. He has been trying to fix his paper, but nothing is work, everything he tries it doesn't sound right. Now looking at the ceiling wondering how he is even going to make it past this school year. Everything seems to be the absolute worst for him. He can't seem to get anything right; nothing ever works for him. 

 

Tyson is a hard worker, or that is at least what he has been telling himself for years. He has always believed himself to be hard work, but at this moment he can't be bothered with anything. All Tyson wants to do is have a nice cry and take a nap. It feels like he has been up for days straight going in between work and school. He fell asleep in the library only two days ago between classes. It wasn't his proudest moment, but it was the best hour of sleep he could have asked for. All he wants is to sleep at a bare minimum of five hours; he can't even remember when he last slept five hours. 

 

In the midsts of feeling sorry for himself, he doesn't even notice J.T. come through the front door. Tyson isn't supposed to be home, hell he doesn't even know if this is when J.T. typically comes home. Tyson hasn't seen J.T. in the middle of the day for weeks now. He typically will see him at the wee hours of the morning after Tyson gets home from the bar. They will trade a few kisses here and there but nothing more than that. Tyson doesn't even know what their relationship is at this point; he doesn't even know what J.T. would define it as.

 

J.T. looks down at an exhausted Tyson in awe. "Tys," He can only manage above a whisper.

 

"What?" Tyson questions.

 

"Why are you home?" Of fucking course, J.T. is questioning why he is home.

 

"I can't be bothered anymore," Tyson groans at him. "I am fucking tired and behind on school work."

 

J.T. sits down with him getting Tyson to lift his legs so they can rest in the older man's lap. "Let me help." J.T. nudges him, "Please Tyson."

 

Looking up at his best friend he can feel the tears hit him. J.T. always wants to help him. He is always there for him; he is always patient with him even with Tyson gets angry. J.T. is sincere with every word he speaks, and Tyson knows it. His friend leans in to kiss the top of his head, Tyson melts into the touch. He feels loved, J.T. always managed to make him feel loved and safe at all times. No matter when things get hard or he gets angry J.T. always manages to ground him in some way.

 

J.Twipeses away the tears from him face, he trails kisses from Tyson's forehead, to his nose, to his cheeks, to his lips. He feels loved, he feels safe, he feels like he is home with J.T. He knows that their relationship may not be defined, but this what it means to be in love. He loves J.T. for everything, for the man he is. J.T. always wants to help him even when he has his own problems; he has his own schooling which is grad school, he has work, he also has Tyson worry about. 

 

"Oh, Tys I got you." J.T. whispers between pecks of their lips. 

 

Tyson know J.T. has got him and always will.

 


	2. Auston/ Mitch: We Can Work It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited well, I did this as I waited for class to start.

Mitch doesn’t really know what to expect when Matt sets him up on a blind date. Matt tells him that he is going to love the guy, that his date is a really good person. Mitch doesn’t know if that means that guy is either a stick in the mud or it is a thirty-five-year-old that he works with. He will take the thirty-five-year-old since wow sugar daddy. Mitch has no shame; he was trying to play that game since his freshmen year old college.

Getting ready Mitch hopes to god that the guy isn’t like the last few guys he has been on dates with. All of them have either been super boring or just assholes. He hasn’t been able to find a decent guy since his ex. To be fair, he was a bit of an asshole as well, but he was ten times better than the guys he’s been going out with now. College boys haven’t been doing it for him, so he is kind of hoping it is a thirty-five-year-old. He hopes for a lot of things, but he also knows that isn’t going to happen.

\---

Arriving at the restaurant that Matt told him, he waits around. He does check in with the hostess, but he stays out front to see if he can find his date. Most of the people enter the restaurant are already in couples, and the singles head towards the back. It is already seven, that’s when Matt told him to be there. 

Looking around he doesn’t find anyone. Mitch can’t tell if he is being stood up or if he is just an idiot. He knows that the guy’s name is Auston but nothing more than that; Matt refused to show him pictures. Matt always had his way around Mitch; he has been that older brother figure to Mitch that he missed since he left for school. Matt and Sid have been there for him in the last few years, and he doesn't know what he would do without them.

Mitch is about to type a text to Matt when a body steps in front of him. Looking up from his spot on the couch, the man smiles down at him. The stranger is handsome, something Mitch typically wouldn’t go after but never the less he is still handsome. If this is his date, he knows he is lucky. 

“Are you Mitch?” The stranger asks.

Nodding, “Yeah.” 

“Nice to meet you, Mitch, I’m Auston.” He speaks again. He holds a hand out for Mitch, taking it Auston pulls him to his feet. His grip is strong; everything about him looks strong, and frankly, Mitch is here for it. 

“Greet to meet you, Auston.” Mitch rushes through. “ I already check in for our reservation so he can head back.” 

“Perfect.” Auston smiles at him. His smile is electric, and that gets to Mitch. His smile cause Mitch to trip over his own two feet. Falling to the floor causing Auston to let out a laugh. “You’re cute.” Is all Auston says, and Mitch knows that Auston should work out.

\---

Mitch is right, Auston does work out. He tells that story at there wedding years later. He tells all the guest that he was head over heels for Auston the first time they meet. Literally.


	3. Auston/Mitch: Meet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited well. Wrote this cause I am ignoring my reading for a class. Also yes I did change to works name to Release cause it is a stress release for me.

Auston realizes that he is in love with a man he doesn't even know. He barely knows that his name is Mitch, he is a history major with a double in education, that he is from Canada but goes to university in the states, that when he is sad he goes to Auston with his problems, that lives with two friends that are a couple, and that Auston is head over heels for him. Mitch or well Hockeyboi4life is Auston best friend even if he knows he will never meet the guy. He can't believe that these months long friendship was built over Mitch needing help with psychology.

 

Scrolling through Tumblr Auston finds out the Seattle expansion is moving forward which is extra exciting since it is only a four-hour drive for him. He finds that out because Mitch reblogged it saying he can't wait cause Seattle is only four hours from him. This could mean a lot of things, but he still sends the post to him with a circle drawn around his tag and question marks. Auston can only hope Mitch lives somewhere near him, but it is only a reach at this point. Four hours could mean a lot of things for the pacific northwest, but Auston will hold out hope. Auston hope is going to have to wait a while he has to sit through his health class that he has basically been avoiding for three years now.

 

Of course, Auston is bored in health, he wishes he could watch the 'Yotes game but there are TAs that walk around so he can't. Being crammed in between two sorority girls would be enjoyable if he liked girls but well he doesn't. The auditorium seating is cramped in the class of four hundred leave Auston will little room to move his arms. He can't take notes from the lack of mobility, these desks weren't made for a man his size, but here he is. Feeling his phone vibrate, Auston lets it go until he continues to feel it vibrate. Digging his phone out of his pocket, it is messages from Mitch.

 

**_Yeah only four hours from Seattle._ **

**_I go to uni near there._ **

**_Dude and you go to uni four hours out._ **

**_What school do you go to?_ **

**_Auston please answer me._ **

**_Auston where do you go to school?_ **

**_*picture attached. -Hockeyboi4life_ **

 

The picture is of Mitch in a similar university sweater Auston's own. All the hoping that he could meet Mitch and he is right here. He is right under his nose, and Auston didn't know it.

 

_**Mitch, I am in Benning 100. Where are you? I need to see you like now. -Arizonanhockey** _

__

Auston is freaking out. He needs to see Mitch right this minute, but he is in the middle of health with a professor that hates when people leave early. Auston is tempted to get up and walk out, but he doesn't know if Mitch is in class. 

 

**_Aus I will meet you when you are done with class. I am in north campus, so I will wait for you.-Hockeyboi4life_ **

 

**_Class is over at 4:50 so be there.- Arizonanhockey_ **

 

Auston has never been more anxious to finish a class. He was only ever hoping that Mitch lived near him but in a million years he never thought they would go to the same school. Bouncing up an down Auston can't wait to see Mitch, he can wait to hug Mitch, he can't wait to just be with Mitch.

 

The class seems to draw out longer than he would have hoped but that is the nerves getting to him. All he can think about is if Mitch hates him the first time he sees him in person. He just has a feeling that Mitch is going to hate him for no reason, but it is a valid reason to Auston's brain. It's funny to think they are learning about self-image and mental health cause all Auston's brain is telling him not to meet Mitch. His brain is telling him that it is a trap, that Mitch will be nothing like he is online or Mitch will just hate him. He will never want to speak to him again once he actually meets Auston. 

 

Fighting himself all through out class, it finally ends. All four hundred people rush out of the lecture, but Auston stays put. He waits cause Mitch is out there and he isn't going to like him. Mitch is going to hate him. Auston's TAs and professor just stares at him. He needs to leave but he can't bring himself to get up. His legs are heavy with regret; he should need asked Mitch. He should have never of talked to Mitch cause his brain is telling him that Mitch is going to hate every last bit of him. The sad part is Auston's brain believes this. 

 

Auston doesn't know how long he sits in the lecture hall cause once he looks up there is a gorgeous blue eyed man looking down at him. It is Mitch; he has a giant toothy grin on his face. God, Auston is so in love with a man that is going to hate him. "Auston." He speaks. 

 

"Hey." Auston mumbles.

 

"Let's go get something to eat." Mitch grabs for his hand and yanks him up. Auston already knew he was taller than Mitch, but he would never have thought that he would be this much bigger than him. It isn't like Mitch is a small guy; he just looks small next to Auston. "I can't believe it is you."

 

Shaking his head laughing. "I can't believe it is you either." He can't believe that Mitch didn't run, but his brain is telling him that it is only time before he does. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fic like this in works already for Auston and Mitch. I have been working on it forever but it is one I hold close to my heart.


	4. Dylan/Connor: Don't Really Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dylan and Connor went to college and Dylan never made the NHL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited poorly. 
> 
> Song She Don't Really Miss Me by Joe Bryson sparked this.

Sometimes you see people when you least expect it, sometimes your just walking around a grocery store cause you need to get animal crackers for your third-grade class when you see them. Well, that's what happens to Dylan, he doesn't expect to see Connor strolling in the aisle right past him. He can't even tell if Connor saw him or if he did he just ignored him. If Dylan is being truthful, his relationship with Connor was one of the best he has ever had, but they were young. Connor wanted different things, he wants to play in the NHL and well Dylan wanted to play, but he was told plenty times that he wasn't good enough so he just believed it.

Dylan can't understand what Connor could be doing in a grocery store in the suburbs of Toronto, but here he is Connor McDavid. Not knowing if he should stop Connor, he just heads to the front of the store to check out. He only has a few things, but it is what he came for, so he figures not to say any longer than he needs to. He doens't want to see Connor if he doesn't have to. It isn't that their relationship was bad, no it was great, but they didn't end on the best terms. It has been six, seven years since they have spoken. Dylan can't believe it has been that long since they last spoke. On the off hand Mitch with tell Dylan if he has seen or talked to Connor but it is nothing more than that. 

The thing is Dylan can't even say he misses Connor cause he hasn't. It has been seven years, two different school districts, three apartments, three boyfriends, and a fail engagement that Dylan has lived through. Dylan is doing well for himself, but it is odd to see Connor McDavid supposed savor of the Oilers in a grocery store in the suburbs. 

If Dylan is being honest Connor probably doesn't recognize Dylan, seven-years changes a person. God Dylan can't believe that it has been seven years, they are twenty-seven. He can't believe how old they have gotten, how different Connor looks. 

Connor was always a dorky looking guy, but Dylan can't say much for himself either. Now Connor is all muscle and beard, where his eyes look like they have seen more years than he has lived. When catching interviews and games of Connor, Dylan can't help but notice how good he looks. Dylan sometimes does think about calling Connor when drunk, but he doesn't know if the number is still what it was in college.

It's not that Dylan missed his ex-boyfriend Connor, but rather he missed his best friend, Connor. Connor was always able to understand Dylan; he always got him. Now Dylan doesn't have that, all he has is his co-workers that invite him over for parties but only cause they are being nice. He has Mitch, but with Mitch being Mitch Marner of the Toronto Maple Leafs he doesn't get to see him like he wishes he could. 

Being pulled from his thoughts as he has to pay for his groceries Dylan catches Connor out of the corner of his eye. He is in line wait to check out. Dylan moves quickly outside to his car. Putting his groceries away in his trunk he can feel a presence behind him.

Looking behind him there is Connor, Connor McDavid. He is smiling at Dylan as he holds out a KitKat bar. Even after seven years Connor still remembers, he still knows Dylan. Taking it Connor laughs, "Well even after years nothing changes."

Thinking back to what ended them all Dylan can say is, "Some things won't ever change even with age." 

"TO be young again." It was almost if Connor knew what he is thinking. "You look great."

"So do you." Connor looks down, but Dylan knows there is a blush on his face. Something never do change.

"How are you?" Connor questions, "I can't believe it's been what six years."

"Seven." Dylan says almost cold, but he didn't mean it like that. "I've been good."

Connor looks up at Dylan before saying, "Yeah when keeping up with Mitch he said that you are doing good."

Nodding along Dylan doesn't know what to say really, "Yeah Mitch tells me about you." Standing awkwardly around Connor he figures he will ask, "What are you doing in Toronto?"

"Oh well it is my bi-week." Connor explains. 

Dylan forgets that is a thing. He hasn't been close to hockey in years; he doesn't even like going to game for Mitch. "I see." Dylan is short.

"Well since I am in town we should meet up. I would love to catch up." Connor offers. "My number is still the same."

"For sure." But Dylan knows that he won't do it. Dylan doesn't know if he could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know not my style to leave it an ambiguous (sad???) ending but I like it. But I plan in the future to right happier Dylan and Connor.


	5. Auston/Freddie: What Do You Say, It Is A Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost no editing is done on this. This is brought to you by my love for Just Asking For a Friend by Devin Dawson.

Fucking up was just one of Auston's many problems. There is so much of his life that he believes he has messed up on. He is only twenty-one and already canceled love for himself. He thought that Adam was going to be the love of his life, he thought that he would propose to Adam when he finished his master in two years while Auston is still trying to go back to school but never signed up like Adam would tell him to. 

Adam was always concerned with his education even when he did land the baller job with the payroll people. It was just one of their many issues that Auston didn't think would be an issue until Adam yelled at him for what seemed like hours cause he didn't have his life together. That going to get a drink or trying to play nice with Adam would make things better, but really Auston realizes that all he was doing was masking Adam's shitty behavior that he didn't want to address it. Auston just wanted to live in a world of Adam being the love of his life.

Well, Auston can't pretend it was just Adam cause he knew deep down that this was going to happen. There would be days when he didn't want to bother with Adam so he would just ignore him; not particularly boyfriend of the year. Neither of them would be the boyfriend of the year. They grew apart but Adam yelling at him that he wouldn't be anything, that he would amount to much really cemented the end of their relationship which was for the best. Pretending was going to lead to a ring in a sock drawer and an ugly story to tell why the called off their engagement. 

All he can do is sit in a bar and pretend to be interested in the basketball game on the wall above him. His beer has been empty for an hour or so but getting another wouldn't solve his problems. Hell his problem isn't even Adam anymore, they haven't been involved for a month or so but knowing that he moved on surprisingly hurts him. 

Two years of Auston life will never have back, that Auston hasn't gotten over cause it was his first real long-term relationship that gets amounted to being only worth a month-long break before seeing another guy. Adam has already moved on, having his hand shoved in the back pocket of another man as they kissed outside of Safeway. He is almost sure Adam was him, that he looked at him before kissing the new man. Thinking maybe this what happens when he dates an older man but Auston doesn't think so, he thinks this is what happens when your ex is an asshole.

The large presence in front of him reminds him that he has been sitting in a bar for an hour and a half on a Friday. The bartender has been coming over ever so often to ask him he wasn't another beer but he keeps brushing the man off saying that he has to leave soon, but Auston doesn't know when soon is. Looking up at the bartender who gives him a corked smile before handing him a glass of water. "Leaving soon was like a half an hour ago." The man offers. 

The bartender is handsome, he is all shoulders and torso. The ginger hair that peeks out of the cap on his head is beautiful on him. Auston shakes his head and laughs, "Thanks, man." 

"What's got you down? Schools hard, work, girlfriend." The stranger asks. 

"Boyfriend." Auston says shortly, "Well ex."

The bartender smirks, "Oh yes a problem I actually want to hear about." 

"Just saw my ex-boyfriend of almost three years making out with some dude in the middle of a Safeway parking lot. We broke up a month ago." Auston almost laughs at the thought of being together with him for going on three years in two months. He was the love of his life, but now he is alone.

The man walks away then comes back with two shot glasses and a bottle of Crown. "Yikes." Is all he offers as he pours the brown liquor, brown always has secured him a fun night. Pushing one in front of Auston, he takes his own. Holding it in front of him he cheers it with Auston, "To a shitty ex." 

"To a shitty ex," Auston says back. It burns as he takes the shot but he likes it, Adam never like brown liquors. "Thanks."

"It's on the house." The man smiles at him. He can only assume the bartender is a bit older than him from the way his eyes crinkles when he smiles. Auston thinks it is cute, but that might just be the broken heart speaking. "Freddie by the way."

"Auston." 

"Well anyways that was a shitty thing for him to do. Only assholes do something like that." Freddie says.

Auston just nods, Adam did a lot of shitty things. "It's just I thought he was going to be the love of my life, I thought he was it. Like I meet him my freshman year of college, and he was a senior, he showed me the ropes of it all. It wasn't until I dropped out for good that he really showed his true colors. It was never a dull moment when we started arguing about my education cause right now he is finishing his master and doesn't believe I would be shit if I didn't get my masters to let along my bachelors. It just there was a lot of problems that we hide until he decided that it was over." Auston didn't realize, but he was clinching the water glass with both hands until Freddie takes it away from him. "Sorry, that was a lot."

"Nah your good. He was shitty to you." Freddie sighs, "Can't imagine anyone being that shitty."

"I wasn't much better," Auston admitted.

"Probably not as shitty as him." He tells Auston like he has known Auston for months and not only minutes. "He's a fool, you seem like a good guy."

"Thanks but you barely even know me," Auston tells him with a shy smile.

"I could get to know you better." Freddie offers and Auston is interested. "I get off in a half hour." He grinning like crazy at Auston which is cute, "What do you say, it is a Friday night." 

Chuckling to himself he says, "Only if the next shot is on the house."

"I think I can manage that and a little more," Freddie smirks.

"Then I think it is a plan." Auston smiles up at him.

—-

That's how Auston forgets about Adam and actually finds the love of his life in a loveable ginger named Freddie with the cutest little accent. 

 

 


	6. Pekka/ Juuse: He'd Be A Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is brought to you buy cheap wine and Asking For A Friend by Devin Dawson cause I love this song more than I should.
> 
> Shit editing as always for this series. I will try to write these when it isn't almost one am so I can edit better.

Pekka can't believe he messed things up with Juuse. It isn't that they are broken up, or on a break, it's just that he said things he shouldn't have. He hurt his best friend, he hurt his boyfriend, and frankly, he hurt the love of his life. He won't ever forgive himself for that.

Juuse has been ignoring him which is harder than Pekka thought it would have been for him. He never thought telling Juuse that he was going to retire was going to hurt him as much as it did. After a bit of arguing Juuse left for Miikka's home, it broke Pekka. He slept on the couch waiting for Juuse to come that night. He held the younger man's favorite blanket close in hopes that it would bring him home, but sadly he woke up to the text that he stayed the night with their teammate. He has been frequenting Miikka's home for the past week.

The locker room has taken a slight notice to the problems between the two, but no one said a word on it. Pekka looks at Juuse, who won't even look in his direction when he doesn't have to. With the urge to grab Juuse, to hold him, to tell him he is sorry for everything he has done, but he doesn't. He can't force Juuse to come home if he doesn't want to. All Pekka wants is his boy in his arms at night, he can't stand the harsh reminder that he messed up along the way.

Everyone is dancing around Juuse and Pekka fighting cause it isn't the first time that they have fought. It's mostly been over stupid things like not taking out the trash or even leaving dirty clothes around the house but nothing this bad. Nothing ever bad enough for Juuse not to come home at night. Miikka obviously knows something is wrong, but with them not talking and Juuse not driving home with Pekka the whole team must know something is wrong. 

Pekka can't stand the stares from Miikka. He can't stand seeing Juuse go home with someone that isn't him, of all the people it has to be Miikka. Every time he comes into the room, and the two Finns are talking with each other, the room becomes quiet with Juuse getting up to leave. Pekka cries himself to sleep the fourth night of Juuse not falling asleep in his arms. 

Knowing that Roman has been asking around with what is happening with the two of them, Pekka knew it was only time before he came to talk with him. Although he didn't expect for himself to be cornered in the parking lot and be forced to go to the bar with his captain. Pekka wasn't about to say no to Roman. 

Getting to the bar that they have been many times before. Pekka knows he won't drink in hopes to save himself for the plane ride in the morning. Roman shows up only a few moments after Pekka gets a glass of water. "Hey Roman." Pekka ties but with the look on Roman's face this is going to be strictly business. 

"Cut the crap; we have places to be in the morning. What is going on between you and Juuse?" He asks before telling the bartender he wants whatever IPA they have. 

Pekka takes a few gulps of water in hopes to calm his nerves. He doesn't know why his stomach is in knots; it is only Roman. "I'm retiring," Pekka says shortly as he waits for the comment to settle in. Roman doesn't even flinch at the words; it's like he already knew. "I told Juuse, and he didn't take it well."

Roman shakes his head before taking a swig of the bottle the bartender placed in front of him moments ago. "So what are you going to do about it?" Roman asks.

"I don't know. Juuse won't even look at me; it is tearing me apart." Pekka admits. "I have gone to sleep for the last week hoping that I would wake up with him in my arms, but every time I wake he isn't there. It is a cold reminder that I fucked up."

Roman looks shocked, his eyes say it all, but there is also a hint of sadness that Pekka is sure he has been radiating for the last week. "You really need to talk to him. Juuse is heartbroken; the guy thinks you are going to leave him once the season is over."

Pekka chokes on his water; he can't even imagine leaving Juuse. "I would never."

"I know you wouldn't," Roman explains. "Just go get your boy back. I can't stand seeing you two mope. It is almost as worse as when you two first got together."

Thinking back to them, there non stop touching, Pekka always wanted to help his boyfriend even if the team would groan. He just wanted his boyfriend to know he loved him, that he still loves him. "Thanks, man I need to get going."

"Don't get on that plane if you aren't back together." Roman smirks.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Pekka offers before rushing out of the bar.

Pekka sits in his car in front of Miikka's home. After a stop at several drug stores and a few twenty-four-hour grocery stores, Pekka has an abundance of flowers that he hopes is going to get Juuse to come back home with him. He is beyond scared; he hasn't been this scared since they first got together. A few minutes of waiting pass and Pekka finally gets out.

Walking up to the door Pekka knocks a few times to be greeted by a displeasing Miikka. He groans when he sees the load of flowers but calls for Juuse anyways. The man of his dreams eyes drop when he sees Pekka, everything about Juuse looks tired. 

The only word to come to Pekka is, "I love you." Juuse glared at him before he continues. "Juuse I love you more than anything I love in this word. I am not going to leave you alone in Nashville when I retire; I am here for you as long as you are here. God forbid you were to get traded, I am there too. Juuse I am here for the long haul so please come back home. I can't do this anymore; I need you."

Pekka didn't realize that he was staring at the floor until Juuse lifts his chin. His eyes are glossed over with tears; he made his boy cry. Grabbing ahold of the younger man Juuse sobs into Pekka's chest. "I'm sorry too."

"Let's go home." Pekka offers.

"Let's go home." Juuse repeats

WIth his flowers in hand, Juuse follows him to the car. Pekka knows that this conversation about Juuse think he will leave after retirement hasn't even started but know that Juuse with laying in his arms when he wakes up means the world to him. Having Juuse in his life means the world to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I am behind with all of my other works and I will get to them I promise. Seriously I really do promise. I suggest following me on Tumblr if you want updates cause that is usually where I put them.


	7. Pekka/ Juuse: Fight For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Sapphire628 that wanted to see the conversation after. It wasn't what I originally planned but you just got to let the characters take control. 
> 
> Also not edited well but I have got to be somewhere in like ten minutes which I know not a good excuse but I am sorry.

Pekka wakes up the next morning with Juuse buried in his chest; he doesn't want to let go in the slightest. Pekka chuckles at the sight of the younger man who he thought was asleep, but he feels the kisses trail across his bare chest. Bringing his hand to settle in Juuse's hair, he gently plays with it. Neither of them wants to move from their spots in the bed but the need to get ready for the away game ahead of them.

Juuse is the first to move; he hops in the shower while Pekka opts for getting their things together. He has always been in changer of making sure Juuse doesn't forget anything; the younger man had forgotten things so many times that even before they were together, Pekka started this routine. Pekka listens to Juuse sing some song in the shower while he gathers their suits.

By the time Juuse is done showering Pekka is done packing. Pekka hurries with his shower since they need to be to the airport in about an hour, they are always late, and everyone knows it. The older man wants to talk to Juuse about what has happened this past week but he doesn't have the time, and it probably isn't the best idea to start something that they can't finish before they are on the road.

Leaving their wonderful home Juuse is quiet, he doesn't say a word. All he does is stare out the window as they drive towards the airport. Pekka wants to ask, but he doesn't. He knows that it is the best idea not to pick a fight with Juuse. Although he can't imagine why Juuse would have thought he was going to leave, Pekka couldn't imagine anything like that. He would never leave Juuse; he is too attached to leave the younger man.

Pekka shakes the idea from his mind and opts for the radio. He figured if they aren't going to talk then he rather fill the silence with some shitty pop songs that he couldn't care less about. Not having Juuse around him for the past week has been painful, but even with Juuse right next to him it seems to be far worse, he seems miles away. The love of his life won't even look at him like he is some kind of monster.

Getting to the airport most of the team is already there. Juuse makes a bee-line for Miikka causing Roman to shake his head before heading toward him. His captain looks disappointed in him, and Pekka can understand why. He has Juuse back, but he doesn't truly have him back. Before Roman can say anything Pekka starts with, "He won't even talk to me."

"Have you talked to him?" Roman asks which is a stupid question cause yes he has talked to him.

"Yes, I talked to him." Pekka answers slightly annoyed.

Roman rolls his eyes, "No have you _talked_ to him?" He emphasizes talked, "Have you two talked about what happened?"

Pekka should have known better cause he has been in his head about that all day. "No, we haven't talked about it. I was able to woo him enough to get him back home but nothing after that. All we did was go to sleep after I got him from Miikka's."

"What do you think you should do?" Roman smirks.

Pekka gives him, his good goalie glare, "You're so smart aren't you."

"Just trying to be a great captain and make sure his favorite goalie doesn't get his heart broken in two." Pekka knows that Roman isn't talking about him. He also knows that it isn't true, that Roman is just an ass.

Before Pekka can even stay anything Roman is boarding the team plane, so he just follows after. Pekka opts for his usual spot, and Juuse chooses to sit next to Miikka. How could Pekka be so dumb, nothing is okay yet, it needs to make it right once again. He needs to fix everything.

\---

The flight to Dallas isn't very long, so Pekka gets a short nap. He dreams of Juuse, he dreams of the ring sitting in the top drawer of the desk in his study. He just wants Juuse to know that he is never leaving, that he wouldn't go back to Finland. He won't go back home unless Juuse is right there with him.

The bus ride to the hotel Juuse still sits next to Miikka. Pekka sits with his earbuds in next to Roman. He knows that Juuse and him with be sharing a hotel room like they have since they told management about their relationship. Pekka day was always made better when he was able to walk up with Juuse right by his side.

Getting their room assignments, Juuse makes his way towards him. Miikka must have left Juuse so he could go to his room. Pekka figures their downtime int he room is when he is going to have to talk with Juuse who frankly doesn't look too happy to have left his fellow countryman. Their walk to the room was silent just like the car ride earlier in the day.

Pekka hangs up their suits while Juuse dicks around on his phone. Taking a seat next to Juuse who clicks his phone off and glares at him. Juuse eyes flash between annoyed and worried. Pekka manhandles Juuse into his lap who did fight him on it. The younger man snuggles into the hold as he usually does. Pekka knows what Juuse likes, and that is this. He loves being held by Pekka, Juuse remembers the little sheepish thing Juuse was when they first started their relationship. He remembers how cute it was when Juuse admitted he loves being cuddle with; he loved being held by Pekka.

Kissing the side of his head Juuse sighs. "Baby, we need to talk."

"Pekka." Juuse mumbles, "You said enough last night."

Pekka lifts the younger man's chin so he can look him in the eyes. "Why do you think I am going to leave you?"

Juuse shakes his head, Pekka has seen that face many times. He knows the ways Juuse brain works; they have many conversations about Juuse doubting himself. Many times Pekka has tried to help Juuse, but he knows he doesn't know the fight Juuse goes through, they fight he puts up with his brain. "It's just I always thought once you were done you would go back to Finland and find someone else."

"Oh sweetheart no, never." Pekka reassures him, "I don't want that."

"I am sorry." Juuse whimpers.

"No sweetheart I am sorry if I ever put that idea in your head." Pekka apologizes, he can't even imagine what Juuse must have been thinking. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

Juuse kisses him sweetly, just like the first time Juuse kissed him. Sitting on their couch, Pekka wanted to so bad, but he was scared. Juuse was so younger, he is still so younger, but even then he couldn't get past the younger man's age. So Juuse grabbed hold of Pekka's face, he kissed him like there was nothing else to worry about in the world.

Pulling back Juuse asks once again, "So you are going to leave."

"Juuse Saros I will never leave you." Pekka figures the is no better time than the present, "Juuse Saros I wanted to to be special but fuck it I love you. I am never going anywhere, and I do you better be right by my side. I want to grow old with you; I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. Juuse you are the only person for me, and I want to know if you will marry me."

Pekka can feel the tears running down his face, Juuse isn't much better, but the little-excited shrieks that are coming out of him are all worth it. Pekka couldn't have imagined a better version of Juuse. "Yes please yes." Juuse shrieks, "God I love you."

"I love you more than anything in this world," Pekka explains. "I don't have the rings, but they are in my desk at home. I wanted to propose for a while, but I could find the right time."

"I am glad that you did." Juuse kisses him between every word.

"Me too." Pekka kisses him like he is the only thing that matter. Well, he is the only thing that matters to Pekka.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any pairs that you would like to see me write please let me know.


	8. Tyson/ J.T. Some Days I Don't Feel Like Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit editing as always.

Eyes red, puffy, and all Tyson wants to do is scream into a pillow. Whoever told him that college gets easier the more years he has done is a damn lier. It is only the third week, and he already wants to drop out; usually, this feeling comes about week six or so but week three is a little excessive. Never the less he has another seven weeks before the end of the term will bless him with winter break. All Tyson can do it work towards winter break, but right now none of that seems worth it. 

Tyson only likes one out of the five classes he has so going to class is harder than he would like it to be. Just getting out of bed is a mission on its own. Not showing up for class always seems like the move, but he knows it will only get worse if he doesn't show up. So suffering through only two full weeks of classes have been fun, to say the least.

Trying to figure out what his philosophy class is asking him is hard, but on top of that stupidly taking the chemistry series instead of the astronomy, series has been his stupidest mistake. Everyone was telling him Tys just take chem it won't be that hard, Tys we will help you with chem, they were all, lying sacks of shit. Chemistry is hard, but everyone in his lab makes it seem like he is the dumb one. He can't understand how people can remember all these formulas. 

The only class he does like is his writing class, but he is already behind on a draft for his first short story. Tyson is behind on many of his drafts, no even ones for his class. Knowing that getting into the fully funded MFA program won't be an easy task and it will take him what feels like years to even start applying for it. It's just his short story doesn't seem to be going anywhere, and his ones for the application can't be redeemed. 

It's Sunday, meaning he has a chem lab paper due, his philosophy pre-assignment done, his health chapter done along with is food log, and finish the reading for art history. Tyson wished he took health when he was a freshman but 'wait; it will be easier to get into a lecture' they said. It is all bullshit; he hates that class probably the most. Logging his food and activity levels sucks cause for one he eats a lot and two he is active a lot. 

He is beyond frustrated with the pre-assignment that his professor insists on them taking. She tells them it doesn't matter if you get them wrong but then says I will be grading on correctness. Pick on or the other lady, you can't be doing both. All Tyson wants to do is throw his laptop out a window, but that is his only valuable item. 

Tyson opts for taking a nap on the couch rather than yeeting his laptop. 

\---

Waking to a hand rubbing through his hair, opening his eyes to find J.T. bent down staring at him. Tyson loves his best friend, his 'boyfriend' if they ever defined things. J.T. pushes Tyson's hair back from his forehead to leave him with a kiss. Smiling up at him, Tyson can feel the tears prick in the corners of his eyes. He should have known taking a nap wasn't going to solve his problems. 

J.T. sinks to the floor, bringing Tyson with him. The older man holds Tyson tight as he let out tears of frustration. He just wasted hours of himself napping rather than focusing on his homework at hand. He feels like crap, to begin with, but he thinks that because of the seasons changing. 

Pressing light kisses to the side of Tyson's head, J.T. whispers small words of encouragement. J.T. has always been good about getting Tyson to listen to him when he begins to spiral. Been by his side since Tyson was a weird little freshman that somehow became friends with the dorkiest guy in his literature class. With that class being at seven pm J.T. always walked Tyson back to his dorm which was slightly weird, but Tyson wasn't going to say no the handsome, sweet, and smart guy J.T. is. 

After that it was history, Tyson moved in with J.T. since his roommates were leaving to start their careers while he stayed for grad school. J.T. always knows how to take care of Tyson who has tendencies to lose his mind from time to time. He tries to help Tyson as much as he can whether that be with class work or just getting his mind off of things. That can be having him take a break or offering a few encouraging kisses along the way. Tyson won't say no to J.T.'s kisses. 

Getting Tyson's attention is, "Baby what's wrong?"

"Can I drop out?" He mumbles.

J.T. shakes his head, "Not a chance." 

"Can I yeet myself of a building." Tyson laughs, it's what he does when he is stressed. Making inappropriate jokes is what gets him through the stressful time. 

"God Tyson you can not yeet yourself off a building." J.T. struggles without a laugh. "I wouldn't let you."

Tyson smirks, "But why."

"Becuase I love my boyfriend way too much to let him yeet himself off a building." J.T. groans but a fondness fill Tyson's heart. It is the first time he has heart J.T. refer to him as his boyfriend. "What is that face for?"

"You called me your boyfriend." Tyson stupidly grins. "I didn't know we were labeled or any of that stupid shit."

"So all of this was meaningless to you because damn Tys all that sex was good for what it was," J.T. smirks.

"I hate you, but I do love you. I hope you know that." Tyson smiles. "Jay you're the best boyfriend a guy could ask for."

"Well, now will you tell me why you want to yeet yourself off a building," J.T. asks. "I want to make it better."

So Tyson does and J.T. as he promises he does make it better. He helps Tyson through and through with all of his class work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was brought to you by my own breakdown over classwork. It is only going to be the three full weeks of school, and I am already asking myself why I do this to myself. So this was made to soothe my soul. Also, I hurt myself by saying Tyson is taking chem because that just sounds terrible cause -first off I am never taking chem, thankful for being the college of liberal arts cause I get to take whatever sciences I want.


	9. Tyson/J.T.: Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I wrote on this one, so instead of studying for finals, I wrote this.
> 
> Literally, like not editing on this.

The rain is pouring outside, Tyson stares on. He watches at the water hits the passing car, the puddles they are forming, the people trying to hide from the rain; all he can do it watch. The wind whips at the wind, it shakes the glass as it tries to focus its way into the apartment. There are little cracks in the framing that lets some of the air through, Tyson shivers as the cool air hits his bare skin. He has an abandoned cup of tea next to him; it's gone cold from time. His textbooks and laptop lay open on the table next to him; he lost interest in studying a long time ago. 

He knows he should be studying, but he figures if he doesn't know it then he doesn't know it. A final at 7:30 in the morning on Monday for a class that he hasn't shown up to consistently since about week five, so this point he doesn't care: all he knows is that he needs to get above half to keep his C in the class. He should also be studying for his other classes, but right now he rather watch the rain come down. There isn't much light outside for him to see it, only the street lights and the passing cars provide him the light.

It's getting late, and J.T. should be getting home soon. He probably should have stared dinner, but knowing his boyfriend, he is going to bring pizza or something. J.T. knows when Tyson is in one of his moods, and well Tyson woke in one of them this morning. He woke up in a shit mood, with the I don't care mentality when things don't feel like it is worth it, that he can't be bothered to care anymore. He knows these moods well, so he called his therapist for an appointment next week cause he knows that he isn't going to shake this episode easy. It's harder when he is under stress so right now he knows this episode won't go away like others do.

He grabs for his phone to see that J.T. has called him a few time and texted him saying he was on his way. That he would pick up some sandwiches for dinner and that he has a surprise for him. Tyson can only imagine what J.T. is going to give him, he is always full of surprises, and that's one thing that Tyson loves about him. He loves J.T. with his whole heart, he loves who kind and sweet he is. J.T. knows that he can't fix Tyson, but he can help with the process. J.T. knows that this won't just go away, it is going to be like this forever, but he is okay with it. He loves him for him.

Getting up from the spot next to the window Tyson retreats to the couch. He lays down, wrapping himself in the throw blanket. The apartment is cold mostly because he can't be bothered to turn up the heat. So he wraps himself tight and closes his eyes. 

\---

Tyson can't be sure how long he has been asleep, but J.T. is petting his head awake. He's a little sluggish to sit up; his loving boyfriend sits next to him and hands him a cup of tea. He can smell the mint from the cup, taking a sip the tea isn't too hot. So J.T. has been home for a while. 

"Thank you," Tyson says.

"No problem," J.T. smiles, "I'll go grab dinner." 

Watching his boyfriend walk away Tyson sees the flowers sitting on the coffee table. He can't tell what type of flowers they are, but they are pretty. All orange and yellow; bright and happy. Nothing like he feels, but he still likes them.

J.T. returns with the Subway bag. Plopping himself next to Tyson, he wraps an arm around him, "The flowers?" Tyson questions.

"I saw them when I stopped by the store to get you more tea. I just thought you might like them." J.T. explains.

 

"I love them," Tyson smiles. "Thank you."

"My pleasure babe just wanted to see a smile on your face." J.T. tells him, "Also thought they are pretty just like you."

Smiling, Tyson rises to place a kiss on J.T.'s cheek, "I love you." He mumbles into his skin.

"I love you too," J.T. says before moving to kiss Tyson sweetly on the lips. It is only a peak, but Tyson knows there is so much love behind it.


	10. Elias/Brock: See Him Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias sees Brock cry for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no post on this collection of fics. 
> 
> This was a prompt request from Tumblr. I never done it before, but I really enjoyed doing this. So thanks to that sweet anon for asking if I would take a prompt.

One of the main problems of Elias being injured is that Brock is always checking up on him. It shouldn't be a problem, but it is. Brock is focusing so much on him and not himself. Elias has to remind Brock that he is capable of taking care of himself. Brock usual just mumbles something under his breath, something that Elias can’t hear.

It isn’t one of the biggest problems between them. Elias actually enjoys his company, his constant texts, and phone calls even if it can be too much. Their biggest problem is them dancing around each other. They’ve kiss twice now, but it’s almost as if Brock doesn’t want to talk about. Elias wants to but doesn’t know how to. 

So now they are sitting on Elias’ bed watching some documentary about Instagram that Elias finds a little boring. The story lines of the girls are boring, but the guy's is actually interesting. Brock seems to be paying attention to it, so Elias won’t ask if they can change it.

Brock has an arm wrapped around Elias’ shoulder getting him to rest his head on Brock’s shoulder. It’s nice; Brock is warm and comfortable. Every so often Elias will feel Brock’s fingers trailing up and down his arms. Elias relaxes with each touch.

It’s an off day for Brock, so he’s been in Elias’ apartment for hours now. Brock brought him breakfast and cooked lunch for the two of them. They were laying on the couch for a while, but Brock moved them to the bedroom when Elias’ leg started to hurt. They’ve been laying in bed since. 

Elias made Brock watch a couple of episodes of The Most Extraordinary Homes before he turned on the documentary. He figured he might as well let Brock watch what he wants. He was nice enough to bring him breakfast and cook him lunch. He has been really nice about the who thing.

Brock shifts a little getting Elias to pull out of his thoughts. He looks over at his friend and smiles. Brock smiles back before bringing a hand to Elias' cheek. He runs his fingers across the skin, “You feeling okay?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Elias says.

Brock just nods. He moves his hand to push the strands of hair that has fallen over Elias’ face. Brock plays with his hair; Elias leans into every little touch. “I can’t wait until you can play,” Brock says.

“Me too,” Elias agrees.

His friend leans in to place a kiss on his forehead. Elias doesn’t think bros do this for each other, but then again what bros have kissed twice. Elias lays his head back on Brock’s shoulder.

 

Elias wakes up to shooting pain. He screams when he opens his eyes. Brock is laying on top of him, on top of his knee. He pushes Brock off when he starts to wake up. He tries his best to breath throw the pain, but it fucking hurts. 

Brock sleepy, but the concern shows through. He tries to sooth Elias the best he can but all Elias can do is curse. “Fuck, mother fucker,” he swearing in Swedish. 

“I’m so sorry. Really I’m so sorry.” Brock touches his leg trying to help, but he really isn’t. He is just making it worse.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He swats Brock’s hands away. 

Brock puts his hands up in the air. He shuffles off the bed, “I’ll get you some pain killer.”

“Thanks.”

Elias shuffles to sit up from his laying position. He feels bad for screaming at Brock because he knows he is just trying to help. It’s just sharp, shooting pain will do things to a person. He does his best to calm down by the time Brock comes back.

Brock hands him two pills and a glass of water, “Thank you,” Elias says. 

“No problem.” Brock heads for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m just going to let you calm down for a bit.” 

Elias just nods getting Brock to turn back towards the door. He really does feel bad for yelling at Brock. He’s been trying so hard to help. Elias has never been so grateful for Brock. He’s always been grateful for him. 

Brock was the first guy to really include him. They would go for lunch, play video games, and watch movies or tv shows whenever they could. He even let him come to the lake over offseason. He loved every day he spent there.

That was the first time they kissed. They were on porch one night, just shooting the shit when Brock grabbed his hand. Elias knows he blushed from the way Brock smiled at him. He remembers ducking his head getting Brock to lift his chin with his free hand. Brock leaned in first and barely just brushed his lips over his. Brock pulled back a little before going back in. Elias loved every second of it. 

The second time they kissed was when they came back from offseason. Elias hadn’t seen Brock in a few weeks, so he was excited to see him. He actually kinda missed him. Brock had shown up to his apartment with little notice and Elias was so happy to see him. So Elias kissed him in the doorway. Brock moved them through the apartment only breaking the kisses to see where they were going. They made out on the couch for a while.

Now it is three months later, and they haven’t kissed since them. Well occasionally Brock will kiss Elias forehead or cheek, and Elias will do the same, but nothing more than that. They do nothing more than cuddle. Elias wants to ask but doesn’t know how.

It’s been a while since Brock has been gone and Elias' leg is feeling better. So he gets out of bed to stretch a little before walking to find Brock. It only takes a few steps into the living room to see Brock sitting on the couch. 

His head is rested in his hands. Elias hears little sniffles coming from his. Oh god, he is crying. Elias stops in his tracks not really sure what to do. He has never seen Brock cry. Brock has seen him cry, but he has never seen him. 

Elias makes his way towards the couch, and Brock looks up. He hurries to wipe the tears away and clear his throat, “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“Brock,” Elias sighs taking a seat next to him, “are you okay?”

“Super.”

Elias leans into Brock getting him to wrap an arm around him, “You’re crying.”

“Yeah sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Elias leans into place kiss on his cheek, “Why are you crying?”

“I’m really sorry for hurting you. I never meant to.”

“I know. I am sorry for yelling at you.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“I was an accident.” 

Brock’s eyes soften, and Elias can feel him relax. He leans into Elias and kisses him. Brock's lips are soft against his. It’s a few little pecks before Elias pulls back. Elias nuzzles his nose against Brock’s. “Let's go back to bed.”

“Okay.”

Brock helps Elias off the couch and holds his hand as they walk. Brock lets go when Elias gets in bed. He follows after. Elias leans into kiss Brock’s lips. He doesn’t ask about what they are because right now it doesn’t matter. All he knows is that he is kissing Brock and Brock cares about him. And Elias cares about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I posted on this collect I was in an entry-level fiction writing class and now I'm in the last class of the series. But seriously my fics have kind of improved since then.

**Author's Note:**

> For my updates on my writing, you can follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) @mari999-ao3.


End file.
